psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Nobuchika Ginoza
Nobuchika Ginoza is a 28 year old Enforcer working at the MWPSB Unit 1. He is demoted from the rank of Inspector to Enforcer after his Psycho-Pass reading rises to an unacceptable level after witnessing the violent death of his father. Appearance Ginoza has chin length black hair and green eyes. He allows his hair to partially cover his face and he wears eyeglasses despite the fact that he has perfect vision. He does this because he believes that wearing them will help to preserve his Psycho-Pass. However, after being demoted to the Enforcer rank, he no longer wears them, revealing that he only did so because he disliked his face and that he no longer wishes to hide the fact that his eyes resemble that of Masaoka, his deceased father. This development appears to parallel Ginoza coming to terms with the similarities between Masaoka and himself, physical or otherwise after Masaoka's self-sacrifice to save his son's life. Ginoza is typically seen wearing dark formal attire. In the field he wears a standard dark suit and tie with a black high-collared pea-coat. In episode 21 he loses his left arm which is is replaced by a prosthetic, seemingly similar to the one that his father had, it being also the same arm. Personality As an Inspector, Ginoza is very strict when it comes to his job and disallows himself to have emotional bonds with his Enforcers because he believes it will cloud his Psycho-Pass. It is revealed in the anime that his father is Masaoka, a latent criminal and an Enforcer on Ginoza's team. Ginoza's resulting bitterness contributes to his view that Enforcers are less than human, treating them as "dogs" and even calling them so. When Akane joins his team, he warns her against becoming friendly with the Enforcers, though she does so anyway, particularly with Kougami. Ginoza appears somewhat adversarial towards Kougami and Masaoka, in particular. As the series progresses it becomes apparent that he views their demotions to Enforcers as personal betrayals, leaving him with feelings of abandonment. Despite his loathing of Masaoka as an Enforcer, Ginoza still subconsciously craves his approval as a father. As a result, the amount of faith Masaoka places in Kougami causes Ginoza to develop feelings of jealousy and inferiority. These emotions, combined with the pressure of the job and the burden of keeping his Psycho-Pass clear, cause Ginoza to become wracked with deep anxiety and insecurities, which contribute to his exhaustion and cause him to fall apart as the series progresses. Ironically, Ginoza fears that Akane will go down the same path as the Enforcers, though it is he who stumbles in his job performance and goes the very route he fears for Akane, thus repeating the sins of his father and his friend, Kougami. Due to events which occur in the series, his Psycho-Pass begins to grow cloudy. Despite being told to get treatment, he ignores the advice and focuses only on his work. It is the violent and untimely death of his father, Masaoka, that creates an emotional upheaval in Ginoza's psyche, causing his Crime Coefficient to increase to 140, resulting in him losing his position as Inspector and demoting him to being the very thing he despises, a latent criminal. Ginoza, however, leaves treatment after only two months and, being a detective through and through, returns to the MWPSB as an Enforcer who works under the very trainee he used to supervise, Akane Tsunemori. Following his demotion and return, Ginoza is shown to a bit more laid back, shown to smile a bit more and to not be offended by personal questions, especially regarding his father. Plot Nobuchika Ginoza is the leader of Unit One in the Ministry of Welfare and Public Safety Bureau, the law enforecement branch of the Sybil System. At the beginning of S1, he is introduced as the immediate supervisor of rookie Inspector Akane Tsunemori who is on her first mission since joining the MWPSB. During the first case, the audience is introduced to the members of Unit One which include the Inspectors who solve the cases and the Enforcers who are used as foot soldiers in solving them. Ginoza's history throughout the series is gradually revealed with several surprising elements, one being that Enforcer Tomomi Masaoka is Ginoza's father. Ginoza runs a tight unit and as he seeks to educate Akane in the methods of field work, their differing approaches to their job are made clear. Ginoza's experiences as a child witnessing his father's demotion from Inspector to Enforcer and the resulting bullying he receives because of that action make him bitter towards both Masaoka and Enforcers, in general. Akane, on the other hand, with her keen insight into people and caring nature, see the Enforcers as the human beings that they are who have made mistakes. Ginoza's mental state and resulting Psycho-Pass are at risk from a variety of factors, yet his workaholic nature and unwillingness to let go of old grievances prevent him from getting the help that he needs. Ultimately, Ginoza falls victim to the pressures of the job and his unresolved emotional issues and in a tragic and shocking scene, sees his father sacrifice himself in order to save Ginoza's life despite his protests to save himself. The ensuing trauma raises his Psycho-Pass to 140, an unacceptable measurement that reduces the proud Inspector to what he considers a lowly position: that of a latent criminal acting as an Enforcer, or "dog," of the Bureau. Relationships Shinya Kougami Kougami is Ginoza's former partner and his best friend since high school, despite having somewhat opposing dispositions and personalities in the series. Kougami, though appearing at times to be erratic and unreliable, is very level-headed, efficient and self-controlled; as opposed to Ginoza, who gives the impression of being incredibly together and organized, but is actually riddled with anxiety and insecurity, probably due to still having to worry about his Psycho-Pass. His relationship with Kougami seems more towards that of a co-worker relationship, and is at some times strict and cold. Despite this, Ginoza still accepted whatever conclusion or any evidence that Kougami had found during investigations. Ginoza also still cared and worried about Kougami despite his latent criminal status, as shown in episode 18 when he hesitated to shoot Kougami with a hacked Dominator, before Akane interfered and shot him instead. In the final episode, when Kougami has escaped, Ginoza commented on Kougami that life with freedom is more suitable for him. Akane Tsunemori Season 1 Akane was the new Inspector who was assigned into Division 1 at the beginning of the series. Ginoza was shown to be very strict towards her, to the point that he scolded her harshly in front of the Enforcers. Although he seemed treating her coldly for most of the episodes, he actually cared for her as he did not want her to fall and lose everything in her life just like what happened to Kougami. Also because he did not want her to face the same pain that he himself had felt before. By episode 20, he is shown to have slowly accepted her abilities as an Inspector and a partner like Kougami. In the final episode of season 1, he seems to be relaxed with Akane and talk a lot. Season 2 Ginoza become the best partner of Akane, and have slient understanding of her. Tomomi Masaoka Masaoka is Ginoza's father, a former detective and one of the Enforcers in Division 1. Ginoza had a strained relationship with Masaoka due to the fact that his father was a latent criminal; as a result, he and his mother suffered from the misunderstanding and rumors about latent criminals, and was bullied during high school. Ginoza seemed to have less respect for Masaoka and sparsely talked to him early in the series, however, after he decided to talk to him in episode 9, he slowly began to talk to him more. Masaoka later sacrifices himself in order to protect his son from a bomb, rather than to fulfill his duty as Ginoza was telling him to. This death later caused Ginoza's PP to rise, leading him to becoming a latent criminal. At the end of the series, Ginoza is shown talking to his father's grave, without his glasses, likely because their eyes are similar, and Ginoza now wants to keep a part of his father with him. Trivia *Kougami and Ginoza were best friends since high school. Once Ginoza told Kougami his future plans on becoming an Inspector, Kougami quickly decided to also become an Inspector. *Ginoza's ID as an Inspector was 00475-AEAJ-39875-1. * Ginoza's ID as an Enforcer was 00475-AEAJ-39785-2. *According to one of the radio dramas, Ginoza didn't have problems with vision and only wore them because he believed that keeping them clean would help preserve his Psycho-Pass. He also did it because he disliked the appearance of his eyes, choosing to hide them instead. However after Masaoka tell s him how his eyes were the same as his when he was young, Ginoza stops hiding his eyes with his glasses, probably choosing to have some part of his father remain with him. *Ginoza is a dog lover, and he owns a Siberian husky named "Dime". The 7th radio drama - "Keijika no Inutachi, 24ji" (Dog of CID, 24 hours a Day), Dime was used to participate in Tokyo Dog Show 2112, which was undercovered by Ginoza and Kougami. He also helped the men to capture the culprit. *Ginoza also had another dog named Ron, who's already deceased. *Ginoza is said to be a '1000% virgin' and never dated for twenty years, dedicating his time in studying to become an Inspector so that he can meet his father again. *One of his hobbies is coin collecting, which he got from his grandfather. *His love for gardening came from his grandmother. *Gen Urobuchi likes bullying Ginoza the most. Interestingly, Sasayama also bullied him by telling him a lie about Valentine's Day and called him "Ginoza-sensei", without the latter person knowing that it was meant to insult him. *Ginoza was bullied during high school because his father was a latent criminal. However, Kougami saved him from the bullies, thus starting their friendship. It was shown in the 11th radio drama - "Oretachi no derai, 24ji" (Our Meeting, 24 hours a day). *GInoza also has attributes that quilify him to become a dog therapist or a garden coordinator. *In the 9th radio drama - "Mafuyu no Kaidan, 24ji" (Midwinter Ghost Story, 24 hours a day), it appears that Ginoza has a fear of ghosts. *The sports Ginoza is good at are tennis, skiing, shooting and kendo. *His favorite food is bread, his least favorite is mulukhiyah. *He sleeps for 6 hours per day. *Ginoza was 9 years old when his father was admitted to rehab centre due to deteriorating Psycho Pass. This fact contributed to his hatred of latent criminals, as well as causing him to throw himself into his studies in the subconsious hope to be able to see his father again. *Ginoza's strength is "Responsibility toward his obligation", but his weakness is glasses! *Ginoza's emergency contact is Ginoza Akiho, his maternal grandmother. His father shared the same emergency contact with him. *Ginoza doesn't have any favorite authors because he mostly reads books about law and politics and rarely reads any fiction except for Tolstoy and Turgenev. *His favorite book is Turgenev’s'' Fathers and Sons''. He was first interested in its title and once he had started, he couldn’t stop reading. *Ginoza slightly resembles Aoba Koyo of Simon Famiglia, a character from Akira Amano's other work, Katekyou Hitman Reborn. *His mother is mentioned in Episode 13 of series. Gallery Gino1.jpg Gino4.jpg Littlegino.jpg Gino5.jpg Ginoshots.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Inspectors Category:Enforcers Category:Main Characters